youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Salt Life (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Salt Life. Season 1 Episode 1: I'm a Mermaid Upload Date: April 25, 2013 Samantha finds a necklace in a tree, and decides to keep it. Episode 2: Heat Wave Upload Date: May 1, 2013 Samantha pops a tail, and even though she makes it to her room, she can't shut the door. In her panic, she makes a gesture, and discovers that she has thermokinesis. Episode 3: Ice Age Upload Date: May 2, 2013 Since nobody is around, Samantha decides to play around with her powers, and discovers a new one. Episode 4: Whirlpool Upload Date: May 2, 2013 Stuck indoors thanks to rain, Samantha continues trying out her powers, and discovers her third. Episode 5: Swimming Upload Date: May 4, 2013 Samantha goes for an ocean swim, followed by a pool swim. Episode 6 Upload Date: May 4, 2013 A stranger in a hoodie knocks Samantha out with a frying pan, kidnaps her and takes pictures of her while she's in mermaid form. Episode 7: The New Mermaid Upload Date: May 5, 2013 Samantha's friend comes over to play, but it starts raining. Episode 8 Upload Date: July 13, 2013 Samantha asks Debbie how she became a mermaid. Episode 9: Moonstruck Mermaid Upload Date: May 11, 2013 With her friends out of town, Samantha is once again bored. She heads outside to figure out what's wrong with the tree, but sees the full moon. She wakes up in her tail, with no memory of how she ended up like that. Season 2 Episode 1: Mermaid Madi Upload Date: May 14, 2013 Samantha calls up her friend Madison, who reveals that she's found a necklace just like Samantha's. Episode 2 Upload Date: Unknown This episode does not seem to exist. Episode 3: The Potion Upload Date: June 22, 2013 Madison and Sam find a "No Tail for a Day" potion outside. They decide to try it. Episode 4 Upload Date: Unknown This episode does not seem to exist. Episode 5: Random Potion Upload Date: July 18, 2013 Debbie finds a blue container labeled "Mermaid Potion" next to the sink to make her tail blue. Episode 6: Swimming Upload Date: January 2, 2014 Samantha goes for a swim. Episode 7: The Mysterious Bottle Upload Date: February 22, 2014 Episode 8: The End of the Tree Upload Date: September 7, 2014 Season 3 Episode 1: It's Back Upload Date: May 10, 2015 Samantha's moved away from the tree that turned her into a mermaid, but for some reason her tail remains with her. Episode 2: Two Transformations Upload Date: May 13, 2015 Samantha had discovered that the tree turned into a cave. Little does she know that someone has followed her into it. Episode 3: Fire and Water Upload Date: July 21, 2015 Episode 4 Upload Date: Unknown This episode is missing. Episode 5: Where'd She Go? Upload Date: September 20, 2015 Samantha and Juliana were having a great time at their sleepover until they got an unexpected visit from someone from the Siren's government. Episode 6: Help from a Siren Upload Date: September 21, 2015 Samantha has been taken away from the Siren's government. The Siren government are taking mermaids from around the world and kidnapping them and stealing their powers. They want more power to end all mermaids and to take over the seas. Juliana, looking around worried for her friend comes across a good siren. Category:Salt Life Category:Episode List Category:Missing Episodes Category:Irregular Titles